Should I Choose My Soulmate?
by KyungsoOwl
Summary: Dua saudara Jung yang saling berselisih, bertemu kembali dengan takdir mereka. Seorang namja yang mampu mengubah hari biasa mereka menjadi lebih berarti. Meskipun harus saling berselisih, entah menunjukkan takdir mereka atau tidak. Akankah mereka sanggup melewatinya? Pairing! Minjae or Yunjae? Warning! YAOIxRomance, Friendship, Family. Cast!Kim Jaejoong
1. Chapter 1

**Should I Choose My Soulmate?**

 **Cast :** Kim Jaejoong , and other~ (hehe)

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, …

 **Rated :** T

 **Pair :** Seiring berjalannya cerita,,

 **Warning :** Yaoi, Typo, cerita pasaran (mungkin)

 **Disclaimer :** Cerita murni milik saya 

Chapter 1

Happy reading~ ..

.

.

.

. 

Namja itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh karena barang yang ia bawa, tas selempang di pundaknya dengan beberapa buku dan alat tulis yang masih berada dalam dekapannya. Sambil berlari ia terus berusaha memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas dan terkadang matanya melihat kedepan takut-takut bus yang akan ditumpanginya meninggalkannya.

"Aisshh! Ini gara-gara eomma tidak membangunkanku, sudah tau aku susah dibangunkan!" umpat namja itu. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan saat..

"Eoh?! Yak! Bus sialan, berhenti kau! Yak, aku mau naik!" ternyata bus yang akan ia tumpangi sudah melaju dari halte yang ditujunya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia mengejar bus itu. Untung saja ia dibolehkan masuk oleh sang supir, kalau tidak? Ia pasti dihukum habis-habisan karena terlambat. 

.

.

. 

Dengan tergesa, ia memasuki ruang kelasnya. Untung saja dosen yang mengajar belum masuk. Saat ia menghampiri kursinya, ternyata sudah ada yang mendudukinya.

"Hum? Nugu?", dilihatnya seorang namja yang menelungkupkan badannya di atas meja. Dengan hati-hati, dibangunkannya namja tadi. Tapi namja tersebut tak kunjung bangun hingga sang dosen masuk, mau tak mau ia mengambil tempat yang lain yang berada di belakang.

Ditolehkan kepalanya kesamping, mencari temannya. "Sst.. Su-ie!", panggilnya.

Yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh, "loh hyung, kok duduk disitu, tumben pindah.." balas Su-ie, yang bernama asli Kim Junsu.

"kau lihat saja bangkuku, ada yang mendudukinya, kau tau siapa?"

"ho? Ahh, mungkin murid baru itu hyung, katanya hari ini ada murid baru dikelas kita" balas Junsu.

"ohh, tapi itu kan tempat dudukku~ cih, dasar!" gerutu namja itu sambil mempoutkan bibir merah cherrynya. Sebut saja namja itu Kim Jaejoong. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni semester empat.

Sudah puas dengan rasa kesalnya, ia pun kembali memerhatikan dosen didepan kelasnya. Terkadang dilihatnya namja yang baru saja terbangun di tempat duduk asalnya, namja tersebut menguap begitu lebar dan mengucekkan matanya.

"Ahh, iya! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan maju kedepan!", suruh Kang seonsaeng, dosen yang mengajar. Sang namja yang merasa dipanggil pun akhirnya maju kedepan. Dengan langkah gontainya, ia berdiri disamping Kang seonsaeng.

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Jung Changmin imnida. Bangapta", ucap namja itu seraya membungkukkan badannya. Dengan perawakan tubuh yang tinggi dan senyumannya, membuat beberapa yeoja yang berada didalam kelas tersebut histeris.

"selamat datang Changmin-ssi, semoga kau cepat akrab dengan murid disini ya.. silahkan kembali ketempat dudukmu", ujar Kang seonsaeng.

Changmin pun kembali duduk, matanya tak sengaja menangkap tatapan sinis dari seorang namja yang duduk dibelakang. Dengan cuek, tak dipedulikan tatapan yang diberikan kepadanya tersebut dan kembali duduk. 

.

.

.

. 

Setelah pelajaran yang diberikan Kang seonsaeng selesai, Jaejoong menghampiri namja ditempat duduk asalnya, Jung Changmin. "hei kau, pindah sana! Aku mau duduk ditempatku, ini tempatku!", ujar Jaejoong kesal. Merasa namja itu berbicaran dengannya, ditatapnya Jaejoong. Tanpa suara, mereka terus bertatapan. Merasa jengah, Jaejoong kembali berbicara, "kenapa malah diam saja, cepat pindah! Aku mau duduk ditempatku, yang kau duduki ini tempatku Changmin-ssi~", dengan penekanan pada namanya.

Mendengar hal itu, Changmin tersenyum sinis. "kau berbicara dennganku hanya untuk tempat duduk saja? Yah, saat aku datang, tempatmu ini kosong, jadi kutempati saja. Sekarang tempat ini jadi milikku.. Tanpa gugatan", balas Changmin dingin.

"Yah, mana bisa begitu?! Aku sudah lama duduk ditempat ini, jadi otomatis aku lebih memiliki hak untuk mendapat tempatku kembali. Maka dari itu lebih baik kau yang pindah Changmin-ssi.."

Changmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya mendekati Jaejoong dan memandangnya tajam, "Hah? Kau berani mneyuruhku huh? Apa? Apa!?".

"t-tapi i-ini tempat dudukku, C-Changmin-ssi..", balas Jaejoong gugup. Ia tak berani memandang Changmin dengan tatapan tajamnya itu, seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup. Hii~

"kau berani menyuruhku? Ayo kalau berani", melihat Jaejoong yang gugup membuat Changmin berniat menjahili namja tersebut.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Jaejoong tambah kesal, tapi ia tidak mampu merangkai kata yang tajam seperti Changmin. Ia pun memutuskan mengalah dengan kembali ketempatnya dengan langkah menghentak-hentak dan mempoutkan bibirnya. ' _cih, ini semua gara-gara eomma! Kalau saja ia membangunkanku, Joongie tidak akan telat, dan tempat duduk Joongie tidak akan diambil namja sialan itu!'_ , gerutunya dalam hati.

Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong pergi dari depannya pun tersenyum menang. Ia tertawa dalam hati melihat Jaejoong yang pergi dengan mode ngambeknya. 

.

.

.

. 

Jaejoong pulang dengan langkah gontai menuju rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus menyesali sikapnya yang malah mengalah dengan Changmin, si anak baru itu. Harusnya ia lebih berani melawannya, tapi kenapa ia malah mundur, aishh! Mengingatnya saja membuat Jaejoong kesal, memang sih hanya tempat duduk saja. Tapi kan ia sudah nyaman dengan tempat itu, pindah kebelakang ia banyak mendengar teman-temannya membicarakan hal yang tidak senonoh, membuatnya merinding sendiri. Bahkan terkadang ada yang menjahilinya dan menggodanya.

' _Kau itu cantik dan lucu, Jae hyung.. Apalagi saat kau tersenyum, apa kau tidak menyadari banyak namja yang sering menatapmu bahkan menggodamu. Jadi kalau kau tidak mau diganggu, berhati-hatilah. Eu, kyang kyang~'_ , ucapan Junsu saat pertama kuliah mengingatkannya. Tapi ia tidak mau mengakui apa kata Junsu, ia kan namja, masa cantik sih. Jelas-jelas ia itu tampan, bukan cantik, huh!

Tak lama ia sudah sampai dirumahnya. "Aku pulang~", ujar Jaejoong. Dilihat eommanya sedang meonton drama, melihat eommanya mengingatkannya dengan kejadian tadi pagi. "Yak eomma, besok kau harus membangunkanku lebih pagi! Aku tidak mau terlambat lagi! Gara-gara eomma tidak membangunkanku aku nyaris ketinggalan bus, dan kursiku diduduki murid baru yang sangat menyebalkan itu!", omel Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Kau ini minta dibangunkan, tapi tidak mau bangun-bangun juga. Ya eomma jadi malas membangunkanmu. Makanya tidur jangan larut malam, berhentilah menonton film sampai malam. Kau ini sudah kuliah, pikirkanlah masa depanmu Joongie.. Kalau kau tidak lulus dan tidak mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus bagaimana? Eomma tidak bisa terus menerus membiayaimu, kalau eomma tidak ada kau mau membiayai hidupmu dengan apa?", balas eommanya -Kim Heechul- tak kalah lebar.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Jaejoong terpekur sendiri. Ia jadi teringat mendiang ayahnya -Kim Hangeng- yang meninggal 1 tahun lalu. Ayahnya memang hanya pegawai kantoran biasa, tapi setidaknya ia bisa membiayai keluarganya dan biaya sekolah Jaejoong. Setelah Hangeng meninggal, Heechul lah yang membiayai Jaejoong, ia berusaha mencari pekerjaan yang layak agar mampu membiayai Jaejoong, suaminya selalu berpesan agar anak semata wayangnya itu tetap sekolah apapun yang terjadi, mereka ingin Jaejoong menjadi anak yang sukses daripada mereka. Maka dari itu Heechul bekerja menjadi koki di restoran dan menjadi asisten seorang desainer. Setidaknya gaji yang diterimanya mampu untuk membiayai Jaejoongnya dan memenuhi kehidupan mereka.

"Ne, aku mengerti eomma.. Tapi besok kau tetap harus membangunkanku yah, kalau aku tak mau bangun banjur saja, aku siap kok eomma. Hehe..", balas Jaejoong seraya tersenyum. Ia pun menghampiri eommanya dan memeluknya, membuat Heechul tersenyum dan mengusapkan kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Ne, akan eomma bangunkan. Jja, sekarang kau mandi dan bantu eomma masak untuk makan malam."

"Ne eomma~", balas Jaejoong senang. Sebelum ke kamarnya, ia sempatkan mencium pipi eommanya sayang. 

' _Lihatlah anak kita Hannie, ia sudah besar tapi tetap saja manja.. Benar katamu, ia mewarisi sifatku. Aah, aku jadi tidak sabar melihat ia dewasa..'_ , batin Heechul. 

.

.

.

.

. 

Esoknya Jaejoong bangun lebih cepat dan berangkat lebih pagi, bahkan sangat pagi. Benar kata eommanya, ia tidak boleh menonton sampai larut malam. Pantas saja ia jadi sulit dibangunkan.

Hari ini Jaejoong berniat mencari pekerjaan untuk membantu eommanya. Ia jadi teringat kata-kata yang diberikan eommanya kemarin, maka dari itu sekarang ia tengah membulak-balik lembaran Koran yang dibawanya sepanjang perjalanan ke halte. Memilah satu persatu pekerjaan apa yang layak untuknya dan memenuhi persyaratannya. Dengan serius Jaejoong mencoret-coret kolom 'lowongan pekerjaan', saat dirasa sudah sampai dihalte dan belum menemukan busnya disana, ia memilih mendudukkan dirinya ditempat yang masih tersedia. Bahkan karena terlalu serius, ia sampai tidak menyadari kalau ia duduk bersebelahan dengan namja yang membuatnya kesal, Jung Changmin.

Changmin yang menyadari siapa yang duduk disebelahnya mengernyitkan dahinya saat mengetahui Jaejoong tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia memerhatikan apa yang tengah dikerjakan oleh namja yang belum diketahui namanya tersebut. Begitu matanya melirik kearah pulpen yang dipegang namja itu membuatnya tersenyum. _'Jadi namanya Kim Jaejoong, hoo~ Hum? Lowongan pekerjaan? Untuk apa? Apa ia mencari kerja?'_ , batin Changmin. Changmin terus memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jaejoong, mulai dari Jajeoong yang mengerutkan dahinya, mengerucutkan bibir merah cherrynya, tersenyum senang, dan kembali menggerutu tidak jelas dengan Koran yang tengah dipegangnya. Sampai ia melihat Jaejoong yang melihat kedepan.

Dilihatnya juga seorang nenek tua menghampiri halte bus dan terus menerus menengokkan kepalanya, mencari tempat duduk. Merasakan pergerakan dari sebelahnya membuat Changmin menoleh ke Jaejoong. Dilihatnya namja itu berdiri dan menghampiri nenek tersebut.

"Halmeoni? Kau mau duduk? Duduk ditempatku saja halmeoni, sebentar lagi bus yang akan kutumpangi datang..", ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"a-aahh.. ne, terima kasih anak muda.. Kau baik sekali, kau juga manis..", ujar nenek tua itu sembari berjalan digiring oleh Jaejoong. Merasa Jaejoong mendekat, Changmin pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"ahaha.. terima kasih halmeoni, jja duduklah..", balas Jaejoong sambil tertawa dengan menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Sesekali Changmin melirik Jaejoong, dan membuatnya tertegun melihat senyum manis Jaejoong.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Namja itu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Koran yang dipegangnya dan memasukkan korannya dalam tas saat melihat bus yang datang. Melihat bus yang datang, sontak Changmin berdiri dan mendekati bus tersebut. Dibiarkannya Jaejoong masuk terlebih dahulu, kemudian ia pun masuk.

Bahkan sampai didalam bus, Jaejoong tidak menyadari keberadaan Changmin. Dengan sengaja, ia mendekati Jaejoong yang berdiri didepannya. Untung saja saat ini Jaejoong memunggunginya, Jaejoong juga kembali fokus dengan Koran yang dipegangnya. Tiba-tiba saja, bus yang mereka tumpang mengerem mendadak. Membuat penumpang yang berdiri terdorong kedepan, termasuk Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Changmin yang terdorong kedepan tanpa sengaja membuat badannya bersentuhan dengan punggung Jaejoong, membuat dadanya berdesir hangat. Tapi begitu teringat Jaejoong yang tidak memegang penyangga apapun, sontak Changmin mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, menjaga Jaejoong agar tidak terjatuh.

Jaejoong yang kaget karena bus mengerem mendadak, memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya ia akan terjatuh karena tidak memegang penyangga apapun. Tiba-tiba saja ia membelalakkan matanya saat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, membuat ia tidak terjatuh. Entah apa yang harus diucapkannya nanti pada orang yang memeluknya ini. Apa harus berterimakasih atau mengumpat. Berterimakasih karena sudah menolongnya atau mengumpatnya karena memeluknya sembarangan. Mengingat pesan appanya bahwa ia harus berbuat baik pada orang yang telah menolongnya, ia pun memutuskan berterimakasih.

Changmin yang merasakan pergerakan dari Jaejoong dan merasa bahwa namja itu akan berbalik menghadapnya, langsung saja melepaskan tangannya yang sudah seenaknya saja memeluk Jaejoong dan berbalik memunggungi Jaejoong. Seolah tidak tau apa-apa. Untung saja Changmin menggunakan jaket hitam yang agak kebesaran dan sedang mengenakan hoodie, dalam hati Changmin terus berharap agar Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya itu Changmin.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang sudah memutarkan badannya mengernyit heran saat tak didapatinya seorang yang sudah menolongnya. Dilihatnya tak ada orang yang berdiri menghadap kearahnya, mengernyit heran melihat seseorang berperawakan tinggi yang memunggunginya, _'apa orang ini yang menolongku?'_ , tanyanya dalam hati.

"Siapapun yang menolongku barusan, terima kasih.." ujar Jaejoong lembut. Meski tak tau siapa yang menolongnya, ia tetap arus berterimakasih kan?

Tak lama kemudian, bus tersebut berhenti di halte dekat kampus Jaejoong dan Changmin. Changmin yang curiga Jaejoong memerhatikannya memutuskan keluar setelah Jaejoong hendak turun. Dengan cepat Changmin turun dari pintu belakang bus agar Jaejoong tidak melihatnya. Setelah turun dilepasnya jaket yang dipakainya, takut Jaejoong mengenalinya. Dan bergegas masuk ke kelas, kembali menduduki tempat Jaejoong.

Setelah Jaejoong turun, diperhatikannya bus yang ditumpanginya, mencari pria berjaket hitam tadi. Saat tak dilihatnya saat bus itu kembali melaju, membuat Jaejoong memerhatikan tiap orang yang turun satu bus dengannya. Tapi tak kunjung ditemuinya seseorang berjaket hitam tadi. Dengan agak terheran, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya. Siapa tau tiang listrik sialan itu belum datang. Ahaha! 

.

.

.

.

. 

Sepertinya dewi fortuna belum berpihak pada Jaejoong. Lihat saja sekarang, dikursinya namja sialan itu sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Mau tak mau ia kembali duduk dibelakang, biarlah ia diganggu oleh namja-namja aneh itu, daripada ia tidak kebagian tempat duduk.

Merasa pelajaran segera dimulai, Jaejoong mengeluarkan alat tulisnya. Ia jadi teringat pelajaran siapa sekarang mengingat ...

BRAKK!

Benar dugaannya. Pelaku pembanting pintu, Park seonsaeng, seorang guru yang dijuluki killer oleh banyak mahasiswa membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau harus fokus dalam pelajarannya.

Bantingan pintu yang keras tadi membuat Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Sedikit menguap lebar dan memfokuskan matanya yang agak buram setelah bangun tidur. Dilihatnya seonsaeng yang memasuki kelasnya. Melihat sikapnya, Changmin berasumsi bahwa seonsaeng yang berada didepannya merupakan guru killer. Tidak mau ambil resiko, ia pun memutuskan fokus memerhatikan Park seonsaeng yang menerangkan etika berakting.

Saat dirasa Park seonsaeng tidak memerhatikan muridnya. Changmin menengokkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong, memerhatikan namja tersebut. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuat Changmin merasakan dadanya kembali berdesir hangat. Membuatnya tanpa sadar melamun. Untung saja ia segera kembali kealam sadarnya sebelum guru killer itu memanggilnya.

Ia terus memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Berharap Jaejoong tidak mengetahui siapa namja yang memeluknya itu. Sampai bel istirahat memanggilnya, kebetulan dirinya sedang lapar jadi ia memutuskan pergi ke kantin. Tanpa sengaja ia kembali bertemu dengan Jaejoong, tapi ia pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Setelah Changmin duduk disalah satu pojok kantin, ia kembali memerhatikan Jaejoong. Ia sendiri entah sadar atau tidak seharian ini terus menerus memerhatikan Jaejoong. Kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya terus memikirkan jaejoong. Entah itu khawatir Jaejoong mengetahui dirinya atau karena ada hal lain. 

.

.

.

. 

Selepas pulang sekolah, Jaejoong mengujungi salah satu tempat yang menjadi sasaran kerjanya. Tak merasakan bahwa dirinya diikuti oleh seonggok tiang listrik, Changmin. Setelah tiba, ia memasuki tempat tersebut yang ternyata sebuah café. Jaejoong menanyakan salah satu pegawai yang ada disana. Ia disuruh menunggu, dan muncul lah pegawai tadi bersama seorang ahjussi yang Jaejoong ketahui sebagai manager di café tersebut. Setelah berbincang banyak hal mengenai tujuan kehadirannya dan persyaratan yang diajukan, manager tersebut menyetujui Jaejoong untuk bekerja disana. Changmin yang melihatnya pun tersenyum senang.

Changmin memutuskan kembali pulang sebelum suatu hal menyadarkannya. Ia melihat yang menjadi tempat kerja Jaejoong, melihat tulisan yang terpampang jelas diatas bangunan tersebut. _'J Family café? Terasa tidak asing..'_ , batin Changmin. Tanpa peduli ia pun memutuskan melanjutkan langkahnya. Setelah tiba di halte bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang, barulah ia tersadar. _'oh, shit! Jangan bilang café itu milik Yunho hyung! Akh.., kenapa Jaejoong harus memilih pekerjaan ditempat sialan itu sih?! Dasar otak lamban, kenapa tidak sadar dari tadi, shit!'_ , umpat Changmin dalam hati.

Ia baru tersadar kalau café yang ditempati Jaejoong untuk bekerja sekarang adalah café milik hyungnya itu, hal itu membuat ia bingung sendiri. Mengingat hubungannya dengan keluarganya kurang baik, apalagi dengan hyungnya tersebut. Aakkh! 

.

.

.

. 

Changmin tiba di apartemennya menjelang sore. Ditambah lagi ditengah jalan tadi tiba-tiba saja eommanya menelepon. Memang dalam keluarganya tersebut hanya eommanya yang peduli padanya, secara ia memang bukan anak kandung dalam keluarga tersebut. Ya, 5 tahun yang lalu eommanya menikah lagi dengan seorang namja keluarga Jung, dan keluarga Jung tersebut juga memiliki seorang putra yang lebih tua darinya, Jung Yunho.

Entah sejak kapan atau memang sudah ditakdirkan tidak bersahabat, Yunho dan Changmin tidak pernah akur. Hal itu membuat sang kepala keluarga jengah sendiri. Disetiap ceramahnya, pastilah Changmin yang disalahkan. Pada dasarnya kedua namja Jung itu memang tidak begitu menyukai Changmin, karena sifatnya yang cukup berandalan memang. Tapi apa mau dikata, Changmin yang dulu memang agak berandalan, mengingat umurnya yang masih senang bermain-main. Hal tersebut malah ditanggap lain oleh keluarga Jung tersebut. Hingga tahun ini ia memutuskan pindah dan membeli apartemennya sendiri dengan uangnya. Memang keluarga Jung itu kaya, tapi ia tidak mau menggunakan uang yang diberikan oleh orang yang disebutnya 'appa' tersebut, mengingat ia tidak pernah diperlakukan sebagai anak.

Awalnya saat ia memutuskan untuk pindah, eommanya tidak menyetujuinya, tapi kedua namja Jung tersebut tampak cuek. Setelah bulat dengan keputusannya sendiri, esoknya Changmin memutuskan pindah ke apartemen yang sudah dibelinya saat pertama kuliah, namun jarang ia tempati tersebut. Eommanya masih sering menghubunginya, dan terkadang rasa rindunya pada eomma kandungnya tersebut mengganggunya.

Mengingat masa lalu membuat Changmin jengah sendiri. Dengan emosi ditendangnya sofa yang ada dihadapannya. Dan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk tidur, tidak peduli dengan makan malam. Toh, besok ia masih bisa makan bukan? 

.

.

.

. 

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00 saat Changmin terbangun. Langsung saja ia mandi dan persiapan. Dimasaknya sebentar ramyun instan untuk sarapan paginya, dan langsung berangkat untuk bekerja terlebih dahulu sebelum kuliah.

Iya, jadwal Changmin hari ini bekerja sebagai tukang Koran dan susu setiap pagi, dan terkadang ia bekerja ditempat lain saat sore untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Mengingat ia tidak ingin menggunakan uang yang diberikan oleh 'appanya' tersebut. Saat mengantar Koran kesalah satu rumah yang dikunjunginya, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dan Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya.

"annyeongha-", Changmin terdiam. Begitu pula dengan sosok yang membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

"kau, Kim Jaejoong?", tanya Changmin terkaget.

Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong yang tak kalah kagetnya, mengingat namja yang ada dihadapannya ini membuatnya kesal beberapa hari lalu. "Eoh? Jung Changmin, sedang apa kau disini?" 

.

.

.

.

. 

**Tarik Boxer Changmin ~ (TBC)**

Hhaha, annyeong chingu.. Lama tak jumpa ne,, mian author baru bisa update sekarang, dan sekalinya update bukannya ngelanjutin yang lain malah bikin fanfict baru lagi.. hehe~

Author lagi disibukin sama sekolah, sekarang juga udah mau tahun terakhir, mau ujian.. Thor juga sekolahnya asrama, jadi agak susah buat update, dan gak boleh pegang gadget apapun disana

Yah, berhubung sekarang lagi libur dan author baru dapet pencerahan, semoga aja sepanjang liburan ini author bisa terus update yah, kalaupun kepotong, tunggu liburan panjangnya lagi nee..

Author mau minta pendapat sama readers,, kalian lebih milih pairing MinJae apa Yunjae? Author bosen kalau pasangannya YunJae terus, mereka terlalu cocok dan over sweet kalo udah jadi. Kalo misalnya MinJae kan jarang-jarang tuh, kalopun mereka jadi pasti ada berasa bedanya.. kalian sendiri lebih milih yang mana?

Author tunggu review kalian yah.. demi kelanjutan fanfict ini, hehe..

Thanks and please review ^.^

By AidenLee15

17:42 WIB


	2. Chapter 2

**Should I Choose My Soulmate?**

 **Cast :** Kim Jaejoong , and other~ (hehe)

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Family

 **Rated :** T

 **Pair :** Seiring berjalannya cerita,,

 **Warning :** Yaoi, Typo, cerita pasaran (mungkin)

 **Disclaimer :** Cerita murni milik saya

Chapter 2

Happy reading~..

.

.

.

.

.

"Eoh? Jung Changmin, sedang apa kau disini?"

Changmin yang baru tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, sontak menjawab, "a-ah, aku sedang me-".

"aku tau! Kau pasti sedang menguntitku kan?! Gara-gara waktu itu aku menyuruhmu sekarang kau pasti berniat jahat padaku!", potong Jaejoong sok tahu.

"Mwo!? Yah, untuk apa aku menguntitmu bocah?! Apa untungnya bagiku!", balas Changmin tak kalah sengit.

"Bohong! Kau pasti disini karena berniat melakukan sesuatu padaku kan?"

"Yak, mana mungkin! Aku saja baru tau kalau ini rumahmu, namja aneh!"

"Yah, siapa yang kau sebut dengan namja aneh?! Dasar tiang listrik tak berotak!"

"Mwo!? Yak-"

"Hei, kenapa ribut sekali sih?! Ada siapa Jae?", Heechul yang mendengar keributan dari depan rumahnya langsung saja menghampiri anaknya.

"a-aahh, eomma! Ini! Ini namja sialan yang merebut kursiku waktu itu!", adu Jaejoong.

"aku tidak merebutnya, salahkan saja dirimu yang datang terlambat!", balas Changmin tak mau kalah.

"YAK! Sudah kalian berhenti bertengkar, ini masih pagi! Kalian tidak lihat tetangga lain memperhatikan kita?!", teriak Heechul jengah. Ia yang hanya menjadi pendengar tentu saja jengah dengan pertengkaran yang seperti bocah SD itu. Berebut tempat duduk? Ayolah.., mereka sudah kuliah sekarang.

"mian, eomma~", ucap Jaejoong takut. Siapa yang tidak takut melihat ibumu –yang notabenenya memang galak- berteriak kencang kepadamu.

"mianhamnida, ahjumma..", ucap Changmin yang baru saja tersadar kalau ada orang lain dihadapannya sekarang.

"Akh, sudahlah. Lupakan! Apa kau teman Joongie, namja tampan?", Tanya Heechul yang tiba-tiba saja mood-nya berubah.

"ne? ani, aku hanya teman sekelasnya saja, ahjumma"

"aku tak peduli, cha! Masuklah, ikutlah sarapan..", ajak Heechul dengan senyumnya. Jaejoong yang mendengar ajakan eommanya, sontak menoleh, "eomma, kenapa namja itu ikut makan? Joongie kan bilang kalau-"

"apa? Kau mau menentang perkataanku? Tak akan kuberikan uang jajanmu hari ini kalau begitu!"

"yak, mana bisa begitu eomma~ Kau mau lihat anakmu yang tampan ini mengemis dijalanan karena tak bisa makan?", mohon Jaejoong tak terima dengan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"kalau begitu ajak dia sarapan, dan cepatlah bersiap. Temanmu saja sudah siap, tapi kau masih mengenakan piyama, tak malu apa?", Heechul berucapa seraya memerhatikan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Jaejoong yang baru tersadar memerhatikan pakaiannya dan beralih menatap Changmin disebelahnya yang menatapnya dengan senyum sinisnya.

Jaejoong yang mersa malu langsung saja berlari kekamarnya sembari berteriak, "Yak eomma! Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi!", dan pintu kamar Jaejoong tertutup dengan bantingan yang cukup keras.

Suasana mendadak hening, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Hingga Heechul kembali mengajak Changmin, "ayo nak, ikut kami sarapan".

"a-ah, tapi aku sudah sarapan ahjumma.. Terima ka-"

KRUYUUKK~

Sontak saja Changmin tertunduk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. Sedangkan Heechul sudah tertawa lebar mendengar perut Changmin berbunyi.

"a-ah, maafkan aku ahjumma.. Ini pasti karena aku hanya memakan sebungkus ramyun tadi, hehe..", ucap Changmin dengan senyum tiga jarinya.

"Aigoo, kau sarapan hanya dengan ramyun instan? Tidak boleh, kau harus makan lagi! Jja, ikutlah sarapan, kau boleh makan sepuasmu.. Oh iya, sapa namamu anak manis?"

"N-ne, kalau begitu. Jung Changmin imnida, ahjumma..", balas Changmin setengah malu.

"ahh, kau itu tampan dan manis.. Cha, makanlah. Nanti kau berangkat saja dengan Joongie, bertemanlah dengannya ne?"

"ne, ahjumma..", balas Changmin seraya berterimakasih. Untung saja rumah Jaejoong adalah rumah terakhir yang harus dikunjunginya, sehingga ia tidak perlu menerima omelan dari atasannya tersebut.

.

.

. 

Jaejoong dan Changmin berjalan beriringan menuju halte. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mereka, hingga mereka menaiki bus menuju kampus mereka.

Saat masuk, hanya tersedia satu kursi kosong. Jaejoong dan Changmin yang melihat itu, sontak saja lansung berlari memperebutkan tempat duduk tersebut. Untungnya bagi Changmin yang berkaki panjang, dengan cepat ia mengambil tempat duduk itu.

Jaejoong hanya mampu memberengut tak suka. Sekali lagi ia harus mengalah dengan tiang listrik dihadapannya ini.

Tak disangka oleh keduanya, ternyata banyak sekali orang yang memasuki bus ini. Membuat Jaejoong yang berdiri berdempetan dengan yang lain. Dan terkadang Jaejoong tersenggol dengan namja-namja yang menatapnya seakan ingin memakan namja manis tersebut.

Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong diganggu menjadi risih. Langsung saja ia berdiri dan menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk.

"Sudahlah, kau saja yang duduk. Aku lebih suka berdiri..", ujar Changmin santai.

Jaejoong yang terkejut dengan sikap Changmin yang tiba-tiba, merunduk malu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang cukup merona.

Untung saja Changmin tidak melihatnya. Changmin tampak sibuk memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada namja-namja mesum yang menatap lapar Jaejoong.

Sesekali Jaeoong melirik Changmin yang sekarang asik berdiri dengan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Membuatnya sekarang terlihat tampan dimata Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa. Namun sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan Changmin hari ini. Bahkan tadi Jaejoong bisa duduk ditempatnya yang dulu, sedangkan Changmin pindah kebelakang. Membuat Jaejoong heran sendiri.

Tak mau berpikir panjang, ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya sekarang.

Setibanya disana, Jaejoong langsung mengerjakan tugasnya dengan telaten. Sebagai pegawai baru sudah seharusnya ia memberikan kesan yang baik bukan?

Pintu café terbuka saat Jaejoong sedang asik mengelap meja sembari bersenandung. Hendak memberikan ucapan selamat datang kepada pelanggan yang baru masuk tersebut, membuat Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba saja ia terpeleset karena tidak mengetahui ada air yang tumpah dibawahnya.

"UWAAA!"

' _Apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Apa aku akan pingsan? Ditertawakan pelanggan? Omo, omo, apa aku akan dipecat? Eotokkhae!?'_ , batin Jaejoong nelangsa.

Sebelum banyak pikiran buruk menggerayangi otaknya. Tiba-tiba saja dirasanya sepasang lengan kokoh menahan berat badannya agar tidak terjatuh. Membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

Diangkatnya kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk. Melihat wajah orang yang menangkap dirinya tersebut.

' _Uwaa~ Aku diselamatkan namja tampan ini..'_ , batin Jajeoong. Siapa yang tidak senang bila dirimu sedang dipeluk oleh namja tamapn. Meskipun tidak kau kenali sama sekali.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?", ternyata suara teriakan Jaejoong tadi membuat sang manager keluar dari ruangannya.

Mendengar suara atasannya, sontak saja Jaejoong langsung berdiri dari dekapan namja tampan tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi Jae- ahh.., sajangnim. Apa kabar? Kenapa sajangnim tidak memberitahu saya dulu kalau sajangnim ingin berkunjung?", tanya sang manager pada namja disebelah Jajoong.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak saja Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke namja disebelahnya. _'Mwo? Sajangnim? Jangan bilang kalau namja ini pemilik café ini..! Aigoo, hal tadi benar-benar memalukan, tapi sajangnim ini benar-benar tampan..'_.

"Maafkan saya Lee ahjussi, kebetulan saya sedang berada dikawasan ini. Jadi saya sempatkan saja untuk melihat perkembangan café..", ujar namja yang disebut sajangnim tadi.

"Ahh, baiklah kalau begitu. Oh iya sajangnim, saya lupa memberitahu anda kalau kita memiliki pegawai baru. Hei anak baru, perkenalkan dirimu!", jelas Lee ahjussi –manager café- pada sang sajangnim.

"A-ah, ne. Selamat sore sajangnim, Kim Jaejoong imnida.. maaf sudah merepotkan anda barusan", ujar Jaejoong agak gugup. Bagaimana kalau ia dianggap tidak sopan terhadap atasannya sendiri, bisa mati ia.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Jung Yunho imnida, saya pemilik café ini. Sepertinya umur kita tidak terlampau jauh ne, Kim Jaejoong-ssi?", jelas Yunho, sang pemilik café.

"Kemungkinan begitu sajangnim, saya masih kuliah semester empat.."

"Ohh, bagus kalau begitu. Ahaha..", balas Yunho dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya.

Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti apa maksud atasannya tersebut hanya mengendik heran.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, Jaejoong-ssi.."

"Ne, kalau begitu saya permisi sajangnim.."

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong agak pulang terlambat dari biasanya. Membuatnya sedikit ngeri melihat jalanan yang mulai gelap. Berdoa saja semoga bus yang ditumpanginya masih ada.

TIN! TIN!

Tiba-tiba saja suara klakson mengagetkannya.

Jaejoong yang merasa klakson tersebut memanggilnya, menolehkan kepalanya. Bagaimana ia bisa tau? Salahkan saja dirinya yang hanya jalan sendirian saat hari mulai malam.

Mobil Audi hitam yang membunyikan klakson tadi berhenti. Kaca mobil tersebut perlahan menurun, menampakkan wajah atasannya, Jung Yunho.

Melihat bahwa itu adalah Yunho, Jaejoong langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Jaejoong-ssi, apa kau baru saja pulang?", tanya Yunho.

"Ne, sajangnim".

"Apa kau mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Yunho.

"Ye? Ah, tidak perlu sajangnim, saya bisa pulang sendiri.. Lagipula hari masih belum terlalu gelap", tolak Jaejoong tak mau merepotkan atasannya tersebut.

"Kau yakin? Ini sudah mau pukul 7 malam, Jaejoong-ssi. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada yang mendatangimu dan merampokmu, melihat jalanan yang kau lewati ini cukup sepi..", tawar Yunho lagi dengan menakut-nakuti Jaejoong, memiliki maksud lain eoh?

Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan Yunho bergidik ngeri. _'Benar juga ya, jarak dari sini ke halte masih cukup jauh. Kalau ditengah jalan ada yang mendatangiku bagaimana? Hiie~'_.

Melihat sikap Jaejoong yang bergidik ngeri, membuat Yunho tertawa dalam hati.

"a-ah.. B-benarkah sajangnim? Kalau nanti aku dirampok bagaimana? Nanti aku tak bisa pulang..", ucap Jaejoong nelangsa.

"Makanya, kau kuantar saja, Jaejoong-ssi.. Kebetulan aku juga masih ingin berlama-lama diluar..", ajak Yunho setengah berbohong.

"Benarkah? Gamsahamnida sajangnim..", Jaejoong pun langsung mengikuti ajakan atasannya tersebut. Ia kan tidak mau dirampok, lagipula lumayan, gratis..

Setelah mobil Yunho berjalan cukup jauh, mereka kembali berbincang-bincang.

"Jaejoong-ssi, berhubung umur kita tidak terpaut terlalu jauh, kau panggil aku hyung saja ne…", ujar Yunho.

"ne sajang- eh, hyung.. Kalau begitu hyung panggil aku Jaejoong saja ne?", balas Jaejoong.

"ne Jaejoong-ah, kalau begitu kita berteman ne?"

"ne hyung", dan pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut membahas hingga sampai didepan rumah Jaejoong.

Tak tahu saja Jaejoong bahwa namja disebelahnya itu tengah bersorak senang dalam hatinya. Yah, semenjak kejadian di café tadi, entah mengapa begitu melihat Jaejoong, Yunho langsung dibuat terpesona oleh namja cantik itu. Membuatnya ingin mendekatinya lebih jauh.

.

.

.

Esoknya, suasana rumah Jaejoong kembali ramai. Bagaimana tidak, saat dibangunkan oleh eommanya tadi, ia disuruh mengajak tiang listrik untuk sarapan dirumahnya. Eommanya beralasan bahwa Changmin harus makan makanan yang sehat, padahal kemarin saja namja itu makan sampai tiga porsi saat sarapan. Tentu saja namja itu sehat.

Dan lihatlah sekarang. Namja tiang listrik itu sudah asik mengunyah makanan dihadapannya dengan begitu lahap, dengan sekali-kali eommanya mengambilkan lauk pauk kedalam piring namja itu.

"Ayo dimakan Changmin-ah, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Kau itu kalau sarapan harus makan yang sehat ya, jangan makan mi instan lagi, tidak baik untuk lambungmu!", nasihat Heechul.

See? Sebenarnya sekarang anaknya itu aku atau Changmin sih?

"Ahjumma punya ide bagus! Bagaimana kalau setiap sarapan kau mampir kerumah kami saja, Changmin-ah.. Ahjumma pasti sangat senang..", ujar Heechul.

"UHUK! UHUK!"

Perkataan Heechul tadi langsung membuat Jaejoong tersedak, segera saja ia mengambil minum dan menelannya sampai habis.

"Yah, mana bisa begitu eomma~.. Masa setiap hari aku harus bertemu dengannya?", protes Jaejoong tak terima dengan keputusan eommanya itu.

Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum senang. Bagaimana mungkin ia menolak ajakan untuk makan kan?

"Apa boleh ahjumma? Kalau boleh aku akan dengan senang hati selalu mampir kesini..", balas Changmin menyetujui ajakan Heechul. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Heechul senang dan menghasilkan protesan tidak terima Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja boleh, Changmin-ah.. Saat pertama mengenalmu saja, ahjumma langsung menyukaimu.. Kau itu tampan dan manis, kau juga tidak pernah protes apapun pada ahjumma. Tidak seperti Jaejoong, omel sana sini.. Dasar bibir bebek", Heechul langsung menatap sinis Jaejoong saat ia mengejek anaknya sendiri.

"Mwo? Yak eomma, aku kan cerewet begini karena kau sendiri yang menurunkannya padaku. Appa kan pendiam, tidak sepertimu yang cerewet, weekk! YAH, EOMMA! Appo!", balas Jaejoong tidak terima. Tapi malah dirinya sendiri yang berakhir dijewer oleh Heechul.

Changmin yang melihat pertengkaran kecil keluarga didepannya itu terdiam. _'Setidaknya mereka bertengkar bukan karena hal buruk, bahkan mereka masih saling tertawa satu sama lain.. Hahh~'_ , batin Changmin.

Ia jadi teringat masa lalunya lagi. Heechul dan Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin terdiam, menjadi heran.

"Kenapa Changmin-ah? Apa ada yang aneh?", tanya Heechul. Sifat keibuannya muncul lagi.

Changmin yang mendengar perkataan Heechul langsung tersadar. "A-ah, t-tidak ada yang aneh kok, ahjumma.. Ini sangat enak!", cengir Changmin.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang melihat perubahan sikap Changmin hanya memerhatikan namja tersebut.

Bahkan saat mereka berangkat dan sudah masuk kedalam bus, Changmin masih saja melamun. Membuat Jaejoong jengah sendiri.

"hei..", tak digubris.

"hei..", lagi.

"HEI, JUNG CHANGMIN!", bentak Jaejoong cukup tak sabar dengan sikap Changmin.

Suara Jaejoong mengembalikan Changmin kealam sadarnya. "N-ne? A-ada apa?", tanya Changmin bingung.

"Ada apa apanya? Kau tuh yang ada apa, kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi melamun terus..", heran jaejoong.

"O ya? Apa aku melamun dari tadi?", tanya Changmin mendadak bego.

"huh? Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Sudahlah, cepat turun! Kita sudah sampai!"

"a-ah, nee..".

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian tadi pagi, hari ini Jaejoong jadi terus memikirkan Changmin. _'Sebenarmya ada apa dengan namja itu?'_ , batinnya.

Dan sekarang sudah jam pulang. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Changmin yang baru saja keluar gerbang. Dengan cepat, Jaejoong berlari mengejar Changmin. Ditepuknya pelan pundak namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Hei Jung Changmin, kita pulang bareng yah..", ajak Jaejoong.

Changmin sedikit heran melihat sikap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba akrab dengannya.

"Ah, mian Jae.. Tapi hari ini aku ada urusan, sampai jumpa besok..", pamit Changmin dan langsung berlari menjauhi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang melihat kepergian Changmin terheran dengan perubahan sikap namja itu. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus untuk pulang. Setidaknya hari ini ia bisa istirahat, mengingat ia memiliki waktu kerja yang berbeda sebagai mahasiswa dan kebetulan sekarang ia libur.

.

.

.

Changmin berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya. Selain menjadi loper Koran, Changmin juga bekerja sebagai guru les privat. Untung saja otaknya cerdas, jadi ia bisa mengajar orang lain.

Sekarang ia sedang mengajar bocah SMA bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Padahal bocah itu sendiri sudah cukup pintar, hanya perlu menjelaskan beberapa hal yang perlu dihetahuinya saja. Bahkan sekarang mereka malah bermain PS dikamar Kyuhyun. Untung saja orangtua Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengetahuinya, jadi upahnya tidak akan dipotong, ahaha.

Saat dirasa waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu pulangnya, ia pamit pada keluarga Kyuhyun. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan kerumahnya.

Changmin berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, memang jarak rumahnya dengan Kyuhyun tidak begitu jauh. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas dipikirannya untuk pulang melalui jalan rumah Jaejoong, _'siapa tau namja itu tidak sengaja melihatnya'_ , pikirnya.

Changmin berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil dengan kepala merunduk. Saat sudah mendekati rumah Jaejoong, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Namun sialnya, ia malah melihat hal yang membuatnya kesal.

Dihadapannya terlihat jelas Jaejoong berdiri didepan gerbang dan sedang mengobrol dengan namja bermobil hitam.

Tentu saja Changmin mengetahui siapa namja yang sedang berada dihadapan Jaejoong itu, Jung Yunho, hyungnya. Ia sudah tau, pasti tak lama setelah Jaejoong bekerja ditempat itu, Jaejoong akan bertemu dengan Yunho. Tapi ia juga tidak menyangka kalau hyungnya itu malah mengunjungi rumah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa diperhatikan seseorang, sontak menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hei, Changmin-ah, sedang apa berdiri disitu?", Tanya Jaejoong heran melihat Changmin yang hanya berdiam diri.

Sedangkan Yunho yang merasa Jaejoong menyebutkan nama yang sudah tidak asing ditelinganya, mengikuti arah pandang namja cantik itu.

Ditatapnya sebentar 'dongsaeng'nya itu, "hei Jung Changmin, apa kabar huh?", sapa Yunho sinis.

"Lho, hyung kenal dengan Changmin?", Tanya Jaejoong heran mendengar Yunho memanggil Changmin dengan santainya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kenal Jae, Changmin 'dongsaeng'ku..", balas Yunho.

"Ooh, dongsaeng.."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 det-

"Mwo? Dongsaeng hyung? Benarkah?", Jaejoong benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Changmin itu adik dari atasannya itu.

"Hum..", balas Yunho.

Sedangkan Changmin yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan interaksi keduanya, langsung berbalik badan dan pergi. Menghiraukan panggilan Jaejoong padanya yang tiba-tiba saja pergi.

"Hei Changmin, kau mau kemana?", heran Jaejoong melihat sikap Changmin yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

 **Tarik Boxer Changmin~ (TBC)**

Alohaa~ , annyeong readers..

Sesuai pesan kalian, author update ASAP, hahaha.. Makasih buat kalian yang udah me-review chapter kemarin, dan makasih juga buat requestan-nya, author udah ngambil keputusan untuk cerita ini. Author juga udah dapet ide untuk endingnya.. Jadi kalian sabar aja ne untuk kelanjutan storynya, Author usahain biar update lebih ASAP lagi, ehehe.. Sebagai readers yang baik, lanjutin baca ne.. Mian kalo belom kerasa feelnya, ini kan baru stratingnya. Jadi masih ada yang lainnya, bersabar ne..

Thanks to : **joongie (Guest), anakyunjae (Guest), , yyunjjae (Guest), Guest, Lawliet Jung, Michelle Jung, (Guest), ccsyaoran01, Jae-Kky30, namefake, baby jung, cassieswift (Guest), hyena lee, cassienovia92, Taemmin (Guest), 1,** dan **minjaeboojilid2** …

Read and review, please~.. ^.^

By AidenLee15  
10:18 AM


End file.
